The present invention relates to a parallel connector assembly for a disk drive, and more particularly to a parallel connector assembly for a disk drive in which the lead wires are connected and fixed by insertion instead of soldering and fixing and spacing components are provided to prevent the double lead wires from deformation, short-circuiting, etc.
FIGS. 5 and 6 illustrates a conventional parallel connector assembly which includes an upper and a lower connectors 11, 1, respectively, parallelly connected to each other. A housing 10 associates these two connectors 11, 1 together. The two parallelly connected connectors 11, 1 are disposed inside the housing 10 such that they are electrically connected to pins separately provided on two bases 31, 3, respectively. That is, all pins 9 behind the connectors 11, 1 and pins 9 provided on the two bases 31, 3 are fixedly soldered to a PC board 8 having corresponding copper foil wires L thereon. Only when the pins 9 behind the connectors 11, 1 are electrically connected to the pins 9 provided on the two bases 31, 3, can the connectors 11, 1 be electrically connected with pins 41, 4 provided on the bases 31, 3, respectively.
Following disadvantages are found in the above-described conventional parallel connector assembly:
1. It is inconvenient to solder all the pins behind the connectors 11, 1 and on the bases 31, 3 to a PC board 8 having corresponding copper foil wires L thereon. In addition to the time-consuming soldering, shortcomings resulting from such soldering tend to cause incorrect date transmission. PA0 2. It is uneasy to repair and maintain the connector in the future and high cost is usually required to do such maintenance.